Agent Scully-go-lightly
by Angelmoo1
Summary: Set during Three of a Kind - What if Frohike had never found Scully in that bar flirting up a storm and not managed to get her to Suzanna Modeski to administer the antidote? What if instead she went back to D.C and Mulder had to deal with an 'airhead' Scully? MSR hopefully a little humour! OOC Scully but give her a break - she is drugged!
1. Chapter 1

I was watching Three of a Kind the other day (for the hundredth time!) and was laughing at Scully (for the hundredth time!) - Started to think what it would have been like if Mulder had seen her like that and how he would have dealt with it.

Hope you enjoy it x

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey Scully, it's me."

"Oh hey Mulder, " Scully tittered down the phone, in a high girly voice. "How are you doing?"

She didn't notice the hesitant pause down the phone as she admired her new manicure and twirled one of the long red curls that fell to the small of her back. She had just returned from the beauty parlour in the vast casino complex and had treated herself to a full manicure, pedicure, facial and on a whim had allowed the beautician to talk her into getting long hair extensions. She had to admit that she had done a great job, the colour was perfectly matched and although not quite as soft as her own flame red hair, it looked natural.

"Scully are you ok?" Mulder's concerned voice broke her out of her daydreaming.

"Yeah, I'm fine cutie pie, " she giggled again, as she distractedly tested the bed in her hotel room with her hands to check how bouncy it was, "Ooo springy!" She laughed breathlessly, throwing herself on the bed, and haphazardly bouncing off the other side. The phone flew out her hand as she landed on the other side with an 'oomph' and lay on the soft carpet giggling helplessly.

"Scully? Scully!" She could hear Mulder's frantic, muffled voice from somewhere near the foot of the bed. She rolled over and shuffled to the phone on her stomach using her arms to propel her across the carpet.

"Hey, I'm ok I just fell off the bed." She laughed again in high pitched chortles as she got herself up.

"Scully are you, er, are you drunk?" He asked her incredulously.

"Nooooo," She drawled, "Well I had two martini's in the bar but don't tell anyone." She shushed down the phone as if she had told him a naughty secret, placing her finger on her plump lips. "Listen, honey I want to go shopping so I will speak to you later, ok? Love you."

She clicked her phone off barely registering the stuttering emitting from it. She turned back to the long mirror admiring her long hair, and frowned slightly as her eyes scanned down past her face to the outfit she was wearing. "Yeah definitely want to go shopping." She murmured pulling at the hem of her plain white blouse.

Mulder stood in his apartment staring at the phone in his hand with his mouth hanging open. _Cutie pie? Honey? Love you!?_

_"Was that even Scully I was talking to?"_ He thought, trying furiously to think of any other time he had seen her drunk. He had never heard her sound sooo ... so girly! And what was with the pet names? She had of course called him 'poopy head' in jest when they had gone undercover as a married couple in Arcadia Falls, but these names tripped off her tongue as if it was a commonplace occurrence for her to be so affectionate. He couldn't remember a time she had ever been really intoxicated. They had shared a couple of beers before when they had been having pizza and a movie night but nothing more than that. But this reaction to _two martini's_?

He laughed and shook his head in bemusement placing the phone back on the coffee table. "Wow, that woman can not hold her drink!"


	2. Chapter 2

Ooops - forgot to put a disclaimer in - Sorry! I don't own the X Files or any of its characters. They belong to Fox, Chris Carter and Ten Thirteen. This is just a playful parody that isn't making me any money - just for fun as always!

Thanks to the guys that are following - hope you are enjoying it x

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

Mulder glanced up at the clock again for about the tenth time and frowned. 08.58. This wasn't like Scully, she was usually in the office by about 07.30. It always came down to an even average as to whether it was her or him in there first. On the days that she was in first he would enjoy the fact that that she was already sitting at her desk, sipping at her coffee and perusing through her medical journals or tapping away at the keyboard. There would always be a welcoming cup of coffee to start his day with sitting on his own messy desk. Mulder glanced over at the mug of cold coffee sitting on her desk that almost seemed to be mocking him.

Where the hell had she been all weekend? When he had spoken to her yesterday she had seemed so out of character. A smirk crossed his handsome face as he thought of the possibilities of not letting her get away for her drunk behaviour. He was planning on ribbing her until she blushed in that cute way he loved.

His thoughts were interrupted as the lift announced its arrival in the distance. He rolled his eyes, putting the file he had been unsuccessfully trying to read and muttered "finally!"

He heard a babble of voices from the end of the corridor breaking the usual quiet. His eyes widened as he heard Scully's unmistakable voice giggling in the high pitched way she had only yesterday, " Guys," followed by another amused giggle, " I can walk to my own office."

Mulder found himself standing and walking to the door in interest, listening to the crescendo of male voices and footsteps follow his colleague and friend down the corridor. He rounded his head around the corner of the office door. His whole face dropped in shock as he took in this Scully walking towards him followed by a group of men stumbling over themselves to get her attention.

She looked beautiful. When didn't she? But instead of her smart business like attire she looked like she had just stepped out of one of his secretary/office porno movies. She was wearing a fitted black dress, the length just ending about mid thigh. A small slit on the left leg, splitting slightly as she walked showing a tantalising glimpse of the lacy hem of her nude coloured stockings. The dress covered her waist and chest, the slash neck line sat across her collar bones and her delicate shoulders leaving her toned arms exposed.

Instead of her beautiful, russet coloured bob her hair tumbled in long soft waves down to her waist. Her makeup was heavier than usual, her eyes smoky grey making her azure irises burn with the brilliance of ice and her full lips were pouting in the most unbelievable shade of fire engine red. Four inch Mary Jane stilettos and a large black handbag casually draped over her elbow completed the look.

"Scc-" Mulder cleared his throat trying to get past the lump that caught somewhere behind his adam's apple, "Scully?" He managed to croak out. Even in his wildest fantasies, where he did things to her that would keep her face in a permanent state of blushing, did she ever look like this.

"Morning cutie, " She giggled and stepped forward pinching his cheek in greeting, an affectionate smile making her eyes sparkle, she floated past him. "See you later guys," She flippantly called from the bowels of the office.

Mulder stood paralysed staring at where she had just stood with his mouth hanging open his eyes fixed on the space where she had just stood. The men that had followed her down, called after her like love sick romeo's wishing her a good day and promises of calling her at lunch. They all turned back chattering and laughing, high fiving each other at each innuendo they threw at another.

After a couple of seconds Mulder's brain seemed to unjam and he was able to move back into the office, with a little trepidation in facing this whole new Scully. He had seen her flirty side, and if anyone knew how sexy she was it was him but this was different. Her normal style was understated, quiet and almost shy with an undercurrent of sexiness. This woman could potentially be a tiger. He had no problem dealing with any type of woman but not when it was Scully. He had a feeling she was going to be the one in control and that gave him pause for thought.

He walked back in the office to find her perched on his desk flipping through a Cosmo magazine, the lacy hem of her stocking very much in display. His mouth suddenly went very dry. _My God, I am a dead man_.

He gathered his wits and faced her trying to shake off the feeling that he was having a prank played on him. "Scully are you ok?"

"Sure Honey, why do you ask?" She looked up from her magazine, cocking her head to side and smiled brightly. He noticed her eyes were slightly vacant as she peered at him innocently and he got a bad vibe settle in his stomach. The high girly voice, vacant look to her eyes and body language all told his senses that she was somehow ... _off_. He knew instantly that it wasn't a prank, there was something wrong with her.

Swallowing past the concern he tried to stay calm as he decided to get as much information from her before allowing it to overwhelm him. " You seem a little ... different."

"Oh yeah you mean my outfit?" She giggled, flicking her hair over her shoulder, "I decided to get a new wardrobe and look. I thought my other clothes were so _boring_." She flashed him a winning smile and hopped off the desk throwing the magazine on the table and twirled in a clumsy, disjointed circle so he could admire her new attire. She reminded him of a little girl showing off her new tutu.

"I decided to hit the shopping malls when I was in Las Vegas when-" She continued as she stopped pivoting slightly off balance coming to a stop in front of him.

"Whoa! You were in Las Vegas?!" He cut across her incredulously throwing his hands up to stop her mid sentence.

"Well yeah, " She peered at him frowing at his interruption. " We were staying at one of the casinos and I went to check my account, did you know that I had seven thousand dollars in my savings account! So I decided to do some retail therapy." Her eyes widened as she suddenly remembered her favourite purchase of the weekend.

She thrust her right hand out and showed him the beautiful diamond ring perched on her ring finger, "Look how pretty!" She cooed, blinking at the ring in awe as it sparkled in the dimly lit office. Mulder stared at her at a loss for words. Snapping out of it he grabbed her hand and pulled her a little roughly he manoeuvred her into his chair. She sat demurely looking at him with an inquisitive look on her face.

"You don't like my ring?"

Ignoring her question, he squatted down in front of her, "Scully, tell me where you have been and what happened this weekend?"

"Um well I was in Las Vegas for the weekend." Mulder rolled his eyes and ran his hand through his hair impatiently.

"Who with?"

"Frohike, Langly and Byers." She told him simply as if it was the most natural thing for her to go away for the weekend with the Lone Gunmen. Mulder's raised eyebrows raised so high they were in danger of getting lost in his thick chestnut hair.

"Okkkaaay. Do you remember what happened?"

"Well I was doing an autopsy on a guy who threw himself in front of a bus then I think I fainted, then I came too and I went for a couple of drinks. I then went to the beauty parlour then I spoke to you," She broke her rambling soliloquy, smiling affectionately up to him, " then I went shopping I flew back last night and now I'm here," She shrugged.

"You were doing an autopsy? Were you on a case without me?" Mulder frowned.

"No you called me on Friday and asked me to come to help you." She told him pouting, the look on his face making her pause for a minute, " Didn't you?"

"No I didn't but I know that I have to speak to the guys." He told her resolutely, and stood ignoring the slight groaning in his knees.

She shrugged and picked up her magazine becoming engrossed again in an article about some rich socialite having an affair with a politician. He glanced down at her trying to mask the worry that was exponentially overtaking him and reached for the phone.

Frohike answered the phone after a couple of rings. " Frohike what the fuck have you guys done to my partner?" He practically shouted to the answering voice without any preamble.

"Mulder?" Frohike asked, not waiting for an answer he immediately went on, " We thought Scully found out what we did and left! Is she ok?" Mulder would have been touched by the concern for his friend in the older mans voice if he hadn't been so mad with him.

"No. She is not ok! You ever wondered what it would be like to speak to Paris Hilton?" He asked sarcastically.

"Wow yeah she is one hot chickadee although talking is not what I would be doing." Frohike leered over the phone.

"Yeah well I probably would get more sense out of her than I am doing right now with my usually brilliantly intelligent partner. Paris Hilton in comparison to the Scully I have in front of me would be a fucking genius." He growled trying to keep his anger under control.

"Mulder I haven't got a clue what you are talking about." Frohike countered in confusion. Mulder heard the other two pipe up in the background asking what was happening. The muffled voice of Frohike told Mulder he was filling them in on his half of the conversation. It suddenly sounded like someone was wrestling with the phone, and then Byers voice came across clearly.

"Mulder check her neck and head area I have a bad feeling I know what this is about." He instructed him quietly, sensing the agent's anger seething down the phone.

Mulder cradled the phone in the crook of his neck and grabbed Scully's hand to bring her up in front of him. She giggled as she stumbled in front of him dropping the magazine and stood upright. He held her face still and lifted her head, gently sweeping her hair off her face and neck with his hand. She smiled as he moved her head this way and that, giggling as she pretended to tickle him. He frowned at her shushing her, which she reciprocated with a childish frowny face which would have made him laugh out loud if he hadn't been so scared.

He smiled at her indulgently trying to get her to stay still, and felt the smile slide off his face as he saw a small puncture wound just under her left ear. "Oh my God." He whispered as his fingers traced the raised, angry red patch. He looked back at her, his eyes resting on the vapid expression in those blue orbs, and felt his heart break at his compromised partner. He gave her a false reassuring smile, and gently coaxed her back into his chair.

"Byers, there is a puncture wound under her ear. Now tell me what the hell is going on?" He told him quietly, turning his back on his partner to try to keep the conversation as private as possible. She had found his basketball and was humming out of tune to herself as she bounced it up and down on the floor with haphazard bounces.

"We were at a conference in Las Vegas, when we met up with Suzanne Modeski." He ignored Mulder's surprised huff of breath," she was there as part of a plan to expose the experiments of Military defence department that she worked for and has been developing chemical warfare for.

"She told me that she has developed a weapon that is based on a histamine derivative, AH gas, which she said is an Aniotic Histamine. As you know histamines disrupt higher brain functions by compromising neurotransmitters. It makes the person susceptible to suggestion-"

"Or a woman who is a doctor become a potential contender to be a playboy bunny." Mulder finished sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

His quip threw Byers for a second before he continued, "We established that our friend Jimmy threw himself under bus at a suggestion from one of the bad guys. Luckily Scully had completed her autopsy first before we found the puncture wound. Langly saw her leave the morgue but none of us saw her after that. We figured that she had found out that we had lured her out there under false pretences and left."

"Ok so I have to get her to a hospital to get her an antihistamine to counteract the effect." Mulder told him glancing over at Scully who was still unsuccessfully trying to dribble the basketball. He watched as it landed on her foot and spun away bouncing across the office as she clambered out of his chair to get it.

"No Mulder you can't." Mulder reluctantly pulled his eyes away from Scully's little arse bobbing up and down as she bent down to pick up the ball that was just out of her reach.

"Mulder, this is a specialised chemical weapon," Byers warned," Suzanne had to counteract it with a specialised antidote, anything else more _conventional_ might cause a bad reaction and make it worse. We need to find Suzanne and get her to create another batch of the antidote."

Mulder let his head drop in frustration and practically growled down the phone, "Byers I swear to God if you guys don't fix this..." He let the threat hang between them.

Byers sighed and accepted the responsibility, " I promise Mulder I will do everything I can just give me a little time. And Mulder, I am really sorry this has happened."

Mulder acquiesced, accepting the genuine apology from his quiet friend and put the phone down in its cradle. Scully's laughter brought him back to his predicament.

When he turned back to her she was joyfully spinning around in his chair laughing like an idiot. In spite of his worry he couldn't help the unexpected smile that flitted across his lips at his beautiful partner acting like a five year old.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys - just wanted to say thanks so much for the follows and favourites. Also thanks to the guest that has posted reviews - I can't PM you to say thanks or reply to your questions!

Thanks as always - hope you are still enjoying it! x

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mulder picked up the phone and absentmindedly chewed on his lip as he listened to the dial tone of Skinner's line ring a couple of times.

"Skinner." His boss' gravely voice greeted down the phone. Mulder quickly glanced over to Scully who was once again engrossed in her shiny new ring ooo-ing and ahh-ing as it caught the light. He sighed heavily as he addressed his boss.

"Sir, it's Mulder, I have a situation in my office. I need you to come down as soon as possible." Skinner read the underlying urgency in Mulder's voice and didn't argue. He paused slightly before he agreed to come down when he had wrapped up what he needed to do.

Almost twenty minutes later Mulder heard the lift descend and hurriedly moved Scully over to his desk. " Scully stay sat down and pull the chair in to the desk. Don't move." He ordered gently earning a questioning look from her before she bobbed her head up and down with the same wide eyed innocent expression on her face.

She at least looked respectable-_ ish -_ from the waist up. If she could stay at his desk maybe his boss wouldn't know that she was practically fodder for a wet dream from the waist down. He dry rubbed his face as he turned away from her to face their superior, willing his libido to calm enough so that he had a fighting chance of hiding how hard, ahem, this situation was getting for him. He marvelled at his self control considering it had been a very, _very_ long time since he had actually been with a woman. _She is your friend. You will not take advantage of her. She is your friend. _He repeated to himself firmly trying to banish the errant thoughts that kept popping into his head.

Skinner rounded around the door, coming face to face with Mulder. "Agent, what's wrong? Is Agent Scu-" His voice caught in his throat as his eyes fell on her, and his mouth fell open at her sitting primly and upright in Mulder's chair. His eyes seem to pop out of his head as they roamed over her appearance. Mulder secretly thought that Skinners mind was probably wildly rampaging through the same inappropriate thoughts that his had been for the last half an hour.

"Hiya." She chirped, waving at him enthusiastically and shot him a blazingly white smile. He raised his hand slowly and absentmindedly waved back at her, mouthing hiya back having momentarily lost his ability to speak. Mulder's laugh broke him out of his stupor and he snapped his head to look at him.

"Explain," He barked, covering his embarrassment at his momentary lapse by pulling the most severe expression across his face he could muster.

"You sir are currently where I was about thirty minutes ago." Mulder told him amused in spite of himself in the face of his boss' stern expression. " She arrived like this, this morning. She has apparently been injected with a variant of a man-made histamine that is supposed to be used as a chemical weapon developed by a covert military group. It apparently creates this effect on certain people by impeding higher brain functions. Effectively it has turned her into an airhead."

Skinner watched Mulder as he explained the situation a look of growing concern etched on his face. "Is it reversible and will she be ok?"

Mulder sighed biting his lip, " The Gunmen are working on an antidote with one of the members of the group that developed it. I'm not sure of the side effects. I don't think it has any permanent effect long term." He cast a worried look at her as Skinner had a feeling that he was trying to convince himself of that fact rather than believing it to be true.

They both stopped their conversation as she rose from the desk and came to join them. Skinner audibly gulped as the length of her dress and the stockings came into view as she rounded the desk, willing himself to keep his mind on something else. Momentarily closing his eyes he almost cursed in frustration as her image was permanently burned onto his retinas. _Dead dog. Dead dog. Shit not working, Fluke man. Ahh Flukeman. That's better. _

"I'm bored can I watch the T.V, please?" She asked Mulder sweetly, her eyelashes fluttering at him and pouting those gorgeous red lips.

_Flukeman! Flukeman!_

"Yeah sure Scully." Mulder smiled indulgently. Scully smiled at him affectionately and turned to Skinner, surveying him with the same vapid expression on her face. Skinner suddenly felt a twinge of pity for the younger agent. If she could see herself, when she was in her right mind, she would be mortified. He knew she couldn't help what was happening to her but one of the things that he admired mostly about her, what everyone admired about her, was her razor sharp intelligence and understated wit. This woman in front of him was an empty, albeit beautiful, shell of the person, his friend, that he knew and respected.

He suddenly felt very uncomfortable as she was staring at just above his eyebrows. Mulder was watching her wondering what had her avid interest. She leaned sideways towards Mulder, not averting her eyes from Skinner and as if she was sharing a secret, she whispered out of the corner of her mouth, "His head is so shiny. Do you think he polishes it?"

Mulder turned on his heel quickly, walking over to the TV with his head down and practically shaking with quiet laughter, under the pretence of setting it up for her. He couldn't look at his boss at this minute for fear of losing it. He watched in the poor reflection of the black screen of the TV as she gingerly reached up to touch his head and Skinner impatiently batted her hand away. He put his hand to his mouth trying to stifle the bubble of laughter rising in him. He cleared his throat loudly gaining control of himself and turned back to Scully beckoning her over. She practically skipped over to him and took the remote off him.

Once she was occupied with the remote and TV he sauntered back to Skinner trying to hide his grin, who was watching them both with his arms crossed.

"Shut up Mulder." He snapped, ignoring the feigned look of hurt Mulder shot him.

He carried on in his no nonsense tone, "The Shiff case I discussed with you this morning. Did you have a chance to look at it?"

Mulder raised his eyebrows but nodded. "Yeah, I did. I was hoping to get Scully's input on the skeletons found, " he waved helplessly towards her as she rifled through his desk drawers, " but I am intrigued by the fact that it happened on Brown Mountain."

"Brown Mountain?" Skinner frowned questioning the connection to the case of the young missing couple who had turned up after three days as nothing more than skeletal remains.

"The Brown Mountain lights?" Skinner shook his head so Mulder continued, " It's a famous atmospheric phenomenon dating back nearly 700 years witnessed by thousands of people right back to the Cherokee Indians. Strange multicolored lights are seen to dance above the peak of the mountain. There's been no geological explanation, no scientific credible explanation at all."

Skinner raised his eyebrows," What are you suggesting? Extra terrestrials?"

"Well I haven't ruled it out as a possibility." He mumbled, shrugging off Skinners incredulous look.

"Extraterrestrial visitors from beyond who apparently have nothing better to do than buzz one mountain over and over again for 700 years?" He asked sarcastically.

"It sounds like shit when you say it like that," He pouted, suddenly aware of the fact that Skinner seemed to be playing Scully's role perfectly. He could imagine her saying something like that. He glanced wistfully over to his partner already missing the perfunctory dance that they did in the basement office before every case, something that he felt with a twinge of hope that they would resume as soon as she was back to herself.

Suddenly, the basement office was filled with the moans and whimpers of a very vocal, sexually aroused woman. Mulder whipped around to see Scully perched on the edge of his seat, clap her hands together and squeal with a delighted, " Ooo porn!"

"Shit!" He cried out, as he ran to the desk and grabbed the remote out of her hand. In his agitated state he fumbled with the remote and dropped it. Annoyingly, as remotes tend to do in the most inconvenient way when they get dropped this one decided to fall apart on impact. The plastic backing flew off and the batteries rolled under the desk in different directions. Mulder fell to his knees scrambling for the components, cringing as the crescendo of sexually charged voices filled the office.

"Those boobs are sooooooooo fake," Scully threw out in the chaos completely unaffected by her partners humiliation.

Skinner watched in mild interest as the two figures on the screen gyrated together, the man pounding her from behind as she pouted and oooh-ed at the camera. What Skinner found interesting was that the woman was a petite red headed woman with large breasts and the man that towered over her was tall and strapping with chestnut hair. All of a sudden the TV died, Mulder had found the plug.

He raised his head from behind the end of the desk practically glowing red to the tips of his ears as Scully sat giggling helplessly. The look of death he shot Scully would have killed a person at ten paces. Mulder recovered quite well considering and shuffled back to stand with his superior.

Skinner sighed and rolled his eyes at the embarrassed agent, " Mulder I need you to go on this case today. Take Scully with you-"

"Sir are you serious?" His humiliation forgotten in the face Skinner's instructions, " You want me to go on a case and take Scully, the way she is at the moment?"

Skinner sighed heavily, dropping his head in frustration, " Agent. I have no choice. Wallace Shiff was the son of the senator, the Director promised him his best agents on the job immediately and that is you and Scully."

"So the best team according to you, that you are sending to North Carolina, is the FBI outcast and an airhead?" He asked sarcastically.

Skinner ignored him as he looked past him to Scully who was on her knees unsuccessfully trying to get one of the batteries from under the desk leg. She was exposing the back of her thighs as the skirt of her dress rode up slightly.

_Fluke Man! Fluke Man!_

"Agents!" He barked making them both jump, the desk shook as Scully banged her head. He raised his eyebrow and shook his head as she sat there with her bottom lip sticking out rubbing the top of her head. "I want you there this afternoon. No arguments. Mulder make her change before she goes." He ordered as he moved to door effectively dismissing any further argument that Mulder was going to make.

"Oh and Agent Mulder, it was quite an interesting insight into your ahem particular extracurricular tastes." His eyes flitted over to Scully," However maybe you should keep it out of the office?" He told him pointedly, walking through the door and closing it behind him chuckling to himself as Mulder's ears went crimson red again.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own the X files or any of its characters.

Thanks guys for the follows and reviews as always x

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mulder managed to get Scully back to her apartment without much more incident. He noticed as they made their way down to the garage the appreciative looks that she received in the corridors and lifts. He of course had matched the looks with an unwavering menacing stare until their eyes had slipped away from his partner.

On the way back she had chattered like a monkey about nothing in particular and he had managed to half listen to her, now and again nodding or mumbling in acknowledgement, whilst allowing his thoughts to wander freely. He missed her so much. It had only been today that she had been out of character but he had quickly come to the realisation just how much he relied on her just... well just being her. He felt like he had lost a limb, the phantom limb still feeling like it was very much part of him reminding him what he had had. This Scully was his phantom limb. He smirked to himself as he imagined the infamous raised eyebrow he would have undoubtedly received if his Scully could have heard his musings about her.

He prayed that the Gunmen would be able to get to Suzanne Modeski as soon as possible so that she could reverse the affects of the histamine. The unsettling feeling he had had in the pit of his stomach this morning still sat heavily with him. The little voice in his head was once again churning out his worst fears even though his mind was trying to appease him and not let him think about it. What if there were lasting effects, or worse the condition turned out to be irreversible? What would he do without her?_ I will love her regardless, unconditionally as always, _He decided firmly banishing the thoughts to the back of his mind and concentrated on the mundane task of driving.

Once in her apartment Mulder made his way to her bedroom followed by Scully tottering after him. "We have to get you changed and packed before we go," He explained to her as he walked over to her wardrobe.

"Aww why do I have to change? I like my outfit." She pouted, pushing her bottom lip out.

"Scully, for some crazy reason which I can only fathom as being the ultimate punishment that our boss can bestow on us, he has decided that we are going to be working on a case. That means a professional appearance. You in that dress and with your hair ..." He stumbled over his words as he gesticulated towards her overall appearance, "well... just think less porno and more funeral, okay?" He soothed, trying to placate her.

"Funeral?" She looked at him suspiciously as if she thought he might be pulling her leg, her eyebrows raised. Mulder's heart skipped slightly with a beat of hope as he saw the fleeting expression of his Scully reflected in her features. It disappeared after a couple of seconds to be replaced by the vacant look he had come to hate in the last couple of hours as she shrugged and grinned at him agreeing with him.

Turning back to the large closet he set his mind to the task. Her new clothes were hung up neatly and in order. He almost laughed at the way she had organised her new wardrobe. Her normal work clothes were pushed to the left side of the rail, still in their, he guessed, original orderly arrangement. The right side had all her new clothes, which were almost in comparison to her others the exact opposite to her usual, business like style. He gently ran his fingers over her new garments, noting the short skater skirts, tailored shorts and dresses. In the bottom of the wardrobe her new stilettos and boots sat in neat rows with her black sensible pumps that she regularly wore to work.

He rifled through her clothes thankful that in her wardrobe upheaval she hadn't thrown out her _boring _clothing. Pulling out a couple of her skirt suits and shirts, he lent down and picked up two pairs of her black pumps. With his arms full he turned back, "Right Scully I think this will-

"SCU-LEE!" He cried out in surprise, the clothes falling to the floor as his arms involuntarily went lax. She was standing by the bed in just her underwear and stockings having removed her dress. He took a sharp intake of breath as his eyes scanned over her, simultaneously thankful and feeling ashamed that with his eidetic he would be able to see her in this glory at his own leisure. She was wearing a matching set of dark, burgundy satin underwear. The french cut line, delicately cut across her perfect little arse cheeks, satin material and lacy trimming sat softly against her pale skin. Her plunge bra, a small bow sitting alluringly between her ample cleavage, accentuated her breasts perfectly.

She caught him staring at her and a wicked expression crossed her face as he licked his lips self consciously trying to pull his eyes away and knowing that he was fighting a losing battle. She slowly stalked towards him, gently running her fingernails over the curve of her cleavage, "You like what you see?" She asked seductively, noting with a growing heat just below her stomach as his eyes followed her hand.

His mouth had turned to sandpaper and he managed to croak out a "haflaramouf", before she was standing in front of him, her hair swaying slightly as she posed in front of him resting one hand gently on her hip. "I'll take that as a yes." She smiled mischievously, her ice blue eyes darkening with lust.

She leant forward and gently pulled on his tie so he bent forward and was on her eyelevel. He could feel her warm breath on his lips, as she leant forward, "Why do you fight it?" She whispered, slowly moving towards his lips, she stopped when she was millimetres away. She gently flicked her tongue softly on the inside if his top lip causing him to groan and close his eyes. She smiled as she pulled away from him without kissing him, and tugging at his tie, backed up, leading him to the bed. Mulder stumbled over himself as he helplessly let her lead him across her bedroom.

Once the back of her calves met the bed she sat down, not breaking eye contact with him she ran her hands up over his shoulders and pulled him into a kiss. After a tentative couple of seconds he deepened the kiss cursing himself for taking advantage of her but not being able to stop himself. It was amazing, more than he could have ever imagined. She mewled breathlessly as she fumbled with his belt buckle never breaking the kiss and ridding him of his pants much to his relief. He was now so incredibly turned on it was painful.

He let her pull him on top of her as their breath became almost frenzied, he broke the kiss needing to touch and taste every part of her. His lips moved down her jawline revelling in her soft skin, her perfume, the smell of her hair and the breathless noises she was making. He made his way down to her cleavage, her breath was ragged as her breasts rose and fell straining against the soft satin of the bra. He planted soft kisses in a hot trail down her silky stomach as she groaned, making his way past the French knickers. He slinked down to the hem of the lacy stocking and gently tugged at it with his teeth. His teeth scraped gently against the inside of her thigh making her whimper, and he groaned in reciprocation.

"Mulder... Mulder..." He closed his eyes trying to control himself as she whispered his name. He didn't think that he had ever heard anything so sexy in his life. He groaned again closing his eyes momentarily, relishing every sound, enjoying the feel of lace in between his teeth and the smell of her clean skin permeating his senses.

"Mulder why have you got my jacket sleeve in your mouth?" Her voice asked distantly. _Huh? _He opened his eyes again and looked down at her still standing in her underwear her head cocked to side eying him questioningly. He barely noticed the clothes in his arms that he was clutching as if they were a life preserver. "Are you ok honey?"

The realisation hit him like the proverbial kick in the teeth. Although a kick in the nuts would be a better term, the pain not being too dissimilar to what he was feeling right now in his pants. He had been daydreaming and boy did he have the evidence for it. He spat out the material in his mouth, and nodded not trusting his voice he skulked past her trying not to look at her practically nude body. He dumped the clothes on the bed and managed to croak out that she should get dressed before sauntering into the living room to wait for her.

He sat down heavily on the sofa and dry rubbed his face viciously. _Oh my God what the hell was I doing?!_ _She's my best friend. She's my best friend_. He chastised himself. God it had seemed so real, how had his mind allowed him to wander like that especially in front of her. He grunted loudly at his last thought. _Who the fuck are you trying to kid Mulder?_ As if it wasn't something that he had dreamed about her in this way almost every time he was able to catch a couple of hours of sleep. The only times he had seen her in her underwear was at times of peril. Following the event, he allowed himself the unprofessional indulgence to reflect on her figure and the garments that had barely covered her. Each time she had been wearing a simple set, something classy but understated. Sexy in its own simplicity and true to her practical nature. This was different. The underwear that had prompted his inappropriate daydreams wouldn't have been out of place in a burlesque show, and despite the strangeness of seeing her in something so unsuited to her practical nature she had never looked so damn hot.

He looked down at himself and grunted in frustration. More than anything he needed release but he knew that he wouldn't have a chance to before he got to his motel room tonight. He retreated back to his old fail safe when he got caught thinking inappropriate thoughts about her and his trousers were a little tight. He cleared his mind and tried to focus on the case they had worked on a couple of years ago where three brothers were trying to breed with their mother. _Peacock family. Peacock family._ He muttered under his breath as images of the men and the mother flew threw his mind.

As each gruesome image came flooding back he felt his libido deflate. He looked down at himself again and breathed a sigh of relief. _Thank God_.

His thoughts were interrupted as he heard the bedroom door reopening. Glancing quickly at the clock he realised that they only had an hour to get to the airport. Scully re-entered her living room a little nervously she peered over to him seeking his approval for her more subdued look. Mulder pulled himself together, and looked her over. She had changed into one of the suits that he had picked for her and had tied her long hair into a graceful chignon. He noticed that she had also washed all her makeup off and replaced it with her usual more neutral tones. He felt a pang as he looked her up and down, nodding at her giving the consent that she was seeking. She almost looked like her normal self. _Almost_.

He smiled shakily at her and rose to his feet. "All packed?"

"Yeah I'm ready to go." She confirmed as he took her bag off her. "So where we going?"

"A place called Brown Mountain." He answered ushering her to the front door, guiding her by placing his hand on his familiar spot on the small of her back.

"Ooo I always wanted to go to Disney World!" She exclaimed gleefully.

He froze, turning to stare at her incredulously. He looked at her full smile, white pearly teeth glistening, and her blue eyes sparkling with excitement. _Disney World?_ He almost laughed out loud when he made the connection.

"No Scully, not Space mountain, Brown mountain." He explained trying to keep his face as straight as possible as he watched her smile slip slightly.

"Okay," She answered disappointed not following completely but agreeing anyway, then her smile reappeared as she asked hopefully, " Maybe next weekend?"

"Sure Scully," Mulder nodded, chuckling to himself as she beamed happily at him, " It's a date."


End file.
